


Messages To You

by kasumitoyama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, [midori voice] i want to die, i don't know how i ended up writing this i wanted fluff, no one asked for angst but i don't care here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumitoyama/pseuds/kasumitoyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Kaoru calms down, he smiles. A fake and empty smile and says, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Oh, Kanata-Kun, I know we'll meet again someday. Wait for me until then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages To You

07/25/2016, 09:10 a.m:  
"hey kanata-kun, how've you been? a stupid question, isn't it? haha... it's been already a week since rei told me about your accident, he told it was pretty bad and you ended up in a coma but i know you'll regain conscious again, i know you'll be strong and you'll make it... i... sorry for not visiting you yet, it's just that i'm not ready to see you like that, but i promise i'll visit you soon but for now i'll leave you messages, this way i feel like if this will reach you someday, you'll probably read these when you wake up (i hope it happens soon)

07/25/2016, 09:11 a.m:  
i know i've never message you before but i think starting this now it's a good idea, so you get happy when you're recovered

07/25/2016, 09:11 a.m:  
well, i should get going, classes are starting soon and it'll be no good if i don't make it in time, right? i promise i'll message you tomorrow too, get well soon kanata-kun"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

08/01/2016, 12:30 p.m:  
"guess what kanata-kun? i'll visit you today! i've thought about it a lot and i decided it's finally time. i can't keep you waiting, can i?

08/01/2016, 12:30 p.m:  
i'll go with souma-kun, aren't you happy? we're finally getting along, well, it's more like we're tolerating each other but at least he doesn't want to cut me with his sword anymore

08/01/2016, 12:32 p.m:  
souma-kun is really sad about what happened to you, he's been crying a lot recently and asks about you everyday, so please hurry up and recover soon, you don't want to keep making him sad, do you? 

08/01/2016, 12:36 p.m:  
we're outside your room right now, see you there"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

08/15/2016, 10:00 p.m:  
"we really miss you here, even the sea creatures you keep in the club but kamekichi? kameguchi... kame- uh the pond turtle souma-kun likes so much misses you the most of the creatures, it misses the sunbathing you two used to have at the fountain

08/15/2016, 10:00 p.m:  
that's why you should recover soon, so you can sunbath with the turtle again

08/15/2016, 10:07 p.m:  
... you know, going to the fountain and not seeing you there makes me feels empty, i miss seeing you play in the water, the way you'd say "kaoru" and smile at me when i'd pass by it, it feels really lonely without you

08/15/2016, 10:15 p.m:  
me, souma-kun, the ryuseitai members and the other oddballs decided to put flowers and small fish plushies in honor to you since we all know you like them, i can't wait for you to see it

08/15/2016, 10:15 p.m:  
i got one of the plushies and i'll give it to you tomorrow when i go to visit you. please wake up soon, we all miss you here kanata-kun, see you tomorrow"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

08/31/2016, 02:50 a.m:  
"you really scared us, we almost lost you today. i almost lost you today, don't do that ever again 

08/31/2016, 02:50 a.m:  
you can't leave us, you can't leave me alone yet!

08/31/2016, 02:50 a.m:  
you have to fight, you have to be strong and recover from this, you can't give up

08/31/2016, 02:51 a.m:  
please kanata-kun, don't do that again, you have to wake up from the coma. please

08/31/2016, 02:55 a.m:  
...

08/31/2016, 02:55 a.m:  
please wake up soon"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

09/04/2016, 03:05 a.m:  
"it's 3 a.m and i'm currently by your side, watching you sleep

09/04/2016, 03:05 a.m:  
that sounds creepy, doesn't it? haha but i'm just taking care of you since no one could come to do it

09/04/2016, 03:06 a.m:  
you look like an angel when you sleep, you're so beautiful like this but i prefer seeing you awake and smiling

09/04/2016, 03:06 a.m:  
i miss seeing your smile, but there's something i miss more about you: your eyes, they're so precious, i love staring at your eyes, i'd do it for hours and i'd not get tired of it

09/04/2016, 03:07 a.m:  
i hope you wake up soon so i can do it again, i really miss it you know?

09/04/2016, 03:10 a.m:  
i should rest a bit, i can't take care of you if i'm tired. see you in a few hours

09/04/2016, 03:10 a.m:  
please wake up kanata-kun"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

09/22/2016, 07:45 p.m:  
"the doctor said you're getting worse, that there's no much time left but i'm sure it's a lie, right? you can't die, you can't leave yet, i know you'll make it, i know the doctor is wrong

09/22/2016, 07:45 p.m:  
the ryuseitai members and your fellow oddballs seem really devastated, souma-kun is so sad as well, they've been crying since the doctor said that. i had to left because i couldn't tolerate seeing them like that, they make me feel like if you're really leaving us

09/22/2016, 07:46 p.m:  
wake up soon, so we all can remember this moment and laugh about how dumb we were for thinking of you leaving us

09/22/2016, 07:46 p.m:  
hmm, i'm sorry for leaving you btw, i'll visit you again tomorrow when no one is around, i don't want to keep seeing people cry because they think you'll leave

09/22/2016, 07:47 p.m:  
so wake up so we all can forget this ever happened

09/22/2016, 07:47 p.m:  
see you tomorrow"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10/01/2016, 04:25 a.m:  
"you. i thought you were gonna make it. i

10/01/2016, 04:25 a.m:  
i kept messaging you everyday because i thought you were gonna read these, because i thought you were going to wake up

10/01/2016, 04:26 a.m:  
why did you give up? why did you die? why? why????

10/01/2016, 04:26 a.m:  
i didn't even tell you how i feel about you

10/01/2016, 04:26 a.m:  
kanata-kun, i was going to confess to you soon, why did you leave before i could tell you how much i love you? how much i want to kiss you? how much i want to be with you? how much i've fallen for you?

10/01/2016, 04:28 a.m:  
i'm not going to see your beautiful smile anymore, i'm not going to hear your laugh or the way you say my name anymore, kanata-kun, i guess it's too late to regret not saying all those things to you before but i thought i'd tell you when you wake up

10/01/2016, 04:28 a.m:  
i was a coward for not telling you before but i didn't find the right time to do it and when i finally do, you left me

10/01/2016, 04:29 a.m:  
i thought you were getting better, i really thought you'd wake up

10/01/2016, 04:29 a.m:  
but you didn't"

After Kaoru sent the messages, he threw his phone against a wall and watched the shattered pieces scatter across the floor. "What a waste of time, you're not going to read them, Kanata-kun." He whispers as he sat on his bed, resting his head between his hands. 

"You ended up leaving, uh. I was so innocent thinking you'd wake up." Kaoru choked back a mixture of a laugh and a sob. He closed his eyes for a moment, images of Kanata flowing through his mind. He opens his eyes and grabs his chest, trying to calm his breaths down.

"You left me alone, you promised you'd be always be here so I wouldn't feel sad again but you ended leaving anyways." He says as as tears started running down his face. He shakes his head, trying to stop the tears but he can't, it hurts so much. Knowing he won't see Kanata again hurts so much, his chest tighten, making it hard to breathe.

"Why do the people I love the most end up leaving me?" He whispers as he hugs his legs, hiding his face between them. His whole body starts shaking with sobs. He can't do this anymore, he can't keep losing people he cares about, he just simply can't. When he calms down, he smiles. A fake and empty smile and says, his voice devoid of any emotion. "Oh, Kanata-Kun, I know we'll meet again someday. Wait for me until then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Enstars fic, so Kaoru might be OC, I'm sorry for that.
> 
> I regret this so much omg I wasn't going to post it but I already told a friend I'd do it so here it is. I know it sucks but I don't care, it was 2 a.m when I was writing this, I tried to fix it a little but it ended up being this, I hope it i wasn't that bad.
> 
> Thanks to Skye for giving me the idea, your tweet inspired this, I'm hope you're glad you made me suffer with that AU. I dedicate this to you!!
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language so I'm sure there were a lot of errors, I'm sorry!!!
> 
> Oh I forgot to say, this is a message format-fic and I'm not good with these kind of fics but I really tried to write this one, so I hope it didn't really suck.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic :) thanks for reading!


End file.
